Strange
by lilyfun3
Summary: Shino saved me from Karin. Now he asked me a favor. Gosh if i wasnt thankful i would have pushed him away. If hes the only way to keep Karin away well yay! Sasukes way out of character. Chapter 3!
1. Hinata

**I still don't own Naruto. I still have to write for Dark Hearts and I thought that this would be pretty cool. Yup life just keeps going.**

*************************

Hinata's POV (for now)

The new girl is….Strange. She is probably shy like me. She doesn't blush or anything, she doesn't faint. She likes to keep to herself. I think she is just like Shino. Yet…She shows less emotion. If that's even possible. She sits alone at lunch. I want to talk to her. I'm just too scared. I mean she looks at us like we are something to eat. She has been at this school for maybe a week and she already rivaled Sasuke's glares. I think he is scared of her too. Even though he try to hide it. Neji tells me to stay away from her. I think there is more to her. Ino says she is creepy and icky by the way that she dresses. I think she dresses nicely. It's a cute Goth thing. She is a lot more emo than Sasuke. Whenever Kiba and Akamaru are around Akamaru gets scared. I tell them that she could be a really good person. They think I am crazy. Naruto thinks that I am right. He is just too scared to go up to her like he usually does to the new students. I think I will talk tomorrow. I think I am brave enough. I will not doubt myself. I am confident. I will talk to Sakura Haruno tomorrow. I think I just wet myself. So much for being confident.

*************************

**Next Day**

It lunch time now and I see the rest of my friends sitting down waiting for me. I see Sakura sitting alone. I am deciding where to sit. I sit with my friends.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh uuu-um hey guys."

"What took you so long?" Yelled Kiba.

"Just wondering where to sit."

"You always sit with us!"My friend Ino states.

"I know."

I finish my lunch. I made it myself. I see Sakura. Like always she is alone. She never has any lunch. Now that I think about it…She never has any lunch. Ino never has any lunch. Ino is anorexic looking. Sakura is healthy looking.

"Hey I am gonna go."

"Oh okay bye Hinata." Says Tenten.

"Hn." That's Sasuke.

"…." Shino.

I get rid of my bento and decide to sit by Sakura. I take the seat next to her. She looks at me with her green eyes. I never noticed but if I look closer they look like contacts. I can see the film. We just sit there in silence and I decide I should start the conversation remembering she is just like Shino.

"H-h-hhi my name is Hinata Hyuga."

"…."

"Umm. I was wondering would you like to hang out with me later?"

"…"

This conversation is going very well.

"Well would you like to meet my friends?"

"…"

"You want to come to my house and help me study?"

"You need help?"

I was slightly surprised that she actually spoke. Her voice was breath taking. It sounded like bells. I wouldn't be surprised to know that she singed.

"Well no but I do have this test coming up and…"

"I am sorry I don't think I can help you."

"Oh that's okay. Sorry for bothering you."

"It is okay. No one ever talks to me. It feels nice."

"Well maybe you can come to the mall with me or something?"

"I guess. You have your other friends though."

"Well you looked lonely and stuff."

"I don't think you like the way I dress."

I looked at her style today. It was a black shirt. With buttons down the middle. She wore a white shirt under it. She had a blood red tie and was wearing fishnet gloves with no fingers. Her hair was pink and had a blackish violet streak coming down from the bangs it was about knee length. She wore a black skirt and white knee length socks that had red skulls on it. I thought it was cute.

"I like it. I think it is cute. I am not just saying it."

"Well thank you."

"So you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

I think that the conversation went well. She seems very polite. We walk to my friends. They all seemed horrified, even the ice cubes.

"Hi everyone meet Sakura Haruno."

"H-h-hi." Everyone said. Even the ice cubes.

"Please to meet you all."

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"

"Very delighted to meet you Naruto."

"Hey umm Hinata...Is she wearing contacs?" Ino whispers to me.

"I don't know."

"Well let me introduce you to everyone:

Kiba and Akamaru- Very fun and sometimes shouts. Akamaru is fun to be around

Shino-Very quite. Never really shows emotion.

Ino-Knows ton about fashion

Shikamaru-Lazy

Neji-My cousin. Somewhat overprotective.

Tenten-Athletic

Sasuke-Emo very cool and heartthrob of the school

Naruto-very confident and loves to make friends

You already know me."

"Hinata I am not emo."

"Whatever Sasuke!" Yells Ino.

"Hn"

"…"Shino.

The bell rings. Today is a short day and we are all going to the mall. I look at Sakura and I think I am seeing things. Her once green eyes are now red. Like a blood red. It is kind of like Itachi's contacts but these look natural. She sees me looking at my eyes and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. For a second she walks away then all of a sudden she disappears. I go and follow her. In the bathroom she puts on her contacts.

"You wear contacts?"

"Umm yes."

"Well then your natural eye color is red right."

"No it's actually a brown. A really dark brown."

"Oh sorry it looked a little red to me."

"It's okay. I really need to go."

"Oh you don't want to stay with us?"

"I am not sure."

"You can come."

"Okay."

We are walking and I notice something is weird. Whenever I am near Sakura I feel a chill. Like they say when you are near a ghost. She is real though. She smells pretty to. Like a warm vanilla. Then I slip and fall dropping all of my things.

"Hinata! Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She picks me up and her touch is as cold as her presence. Her skin looks very pink so you expect warmth but she is cold to the touch. Like ice. She gives me my books and stuff and we walk. I notice another thing. Lately I have noticed lots of things. Mostly they were about Sakura. When she walks it is kind of like how you would imagine a fairy walk. As I said before the new girl is…Strange.

******************

I am at my huge house. Neji lives with us. I am looking up thing on the computer. I think about Sakura and type in something. Her blood red eyes remind me of a vampire movie and I write that in. I see a page and click on it. It talks about vampires and stuff but it talks about how they are cold, how they smell nice, and their blood red eyes. I think and then they talk about Sakura…Oh dear.

*********************

It is Saturday. I am absolutely certain that Sakura is a vampire. Reading more about them they all seem to fit the bill. I called her and asked if she wanted to go to the park and she agreed.

"Umm hi Sakura."

"Good morning Hinata."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Umm...An apple."

She hesitated. Maybe I should tell her. It seems rude to ask someone if they are a vampire.

"Umm I had this weird thing-"

"Hinata I know you know."

"What!" I was surprised.

"I know and now that you know…" Her contacts dissolved and went from green to red. I am afraid. Her teeth grow longer.

"Don't worry it will only hurt a little." I try to run when she comes from behind and bites my neck. The pain it hurts. I always thought that dying would be peaceful.

********************

I wake up. Is this heaven? No I see Sakura. She comes to me.

"Hinata wake up."

"What I am not dead?"

"No and I am sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry you knew and I didn't know what to do."

"What."

"You are a vampire."

"Oh…"

"Luckily your eyes aren't red."

"What?"

"Your eyes wear a weird shade and I usually they don't have that shade. Luckily your eyes are the same."

"Wait what about my family? NEJI!!!"

"Calm down. You know those blood donations? I drink those. Trying not to kill anybody. My father is a doctor and he can take out blood donations. You can drink that. It will keep you…Satisfied."

"You never killed anyone?"

"No."

"Oh so what…"

"I think that O positive is the best but you got to try out each."

"They have different flavors?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Now that I am what Sakura is I think that I am going to have a more complicated life. This is…Strange.


	2. Naruto

**It was supposed to be a one shot but I felt that the other characters would feel left out. No Naruto owning here and Dark Hearts is still in progress. Let the mysteries begin!!**

*************************

Naruto's POV (for now)

Hinata doesn't want to sit by us anymore!! She sits with Sakura now. I am happy she made a new friend but why leave me out!! She never brings those delicious lunches anymore. Or the food shaped like my face. I feel left out.

"Hey what's up with Hinata?" Asked Tenten.

"She spends a lot of time with Sakura now. She comes home late and never likes to eat." Said Neji.

"Maybe she ate at Sakura's house?"

"Maybe. But she never makes lunch anymore. In the morning she takes an empty water cooler and says she is going to Sakura's house. They always make it here before any of us and Hinata says she lives in the forest."

We see Hinata and Sakura they seem happy. Sakura gets up to leave like she always does and Hinata is alone.

"I am going to ask what her problem is." Said Ino.

"What!" Exclaimed Tenten.

"She doesn't hang out with us anymore. I don't really like Sakura to be honest."

"Well I'm coming to." Said Tenten.

"YEAH" Said Kiba

"Hn."Said Sasuke and Neji.

"Okay."I said.

"…" Shino. I never liked him.

"*yawn* whatever."

We all went up to Hinata and she looked uncomfortable. She was always comfortable around us.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Screamed Ino.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"WHAT YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND SAYS NOT TO HANG OUT WITH US!!"

"N-no she likes you guys. It's just really complicated."

"DON'T LIE TO US HINATA!!"

"I-I am not. I can't tell you."

"TELL US!!"

"I CAN'T TRY TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEADS!! I CAN'T TELL YOU!!"

I never heard Hinata yell at anyone before.

"So this new girl is making you lose all your friends. Hinata if you had to choose between Sakura and us who would you choose?"

"Ino I don't think that is fair. She must be keeping a secret and if she doesn't want to tell you then don't try to get in her business!" I say.

"So what Naruto. You are on Sakura's side to?"

"I just don't think that it is fair to make her choose. Maybe Sakura is a really nice girl."

"S-she is."

"I don't care. Choose Hinata."

"I-I-I would choose…………….Sakura."

"WHAT HOW LONG DO YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?"

"Like I said. You wouldn't understand."

They all left and I wanted to stay. I looked at Hinata. She was really sad.

"HURRY UP NARUTO!!"

I left.

******************

I didn't want to leave Hinata alone. If Hinata wanted to hang out with the new girl then she does. I am walking to the front of the school. See schools over and Ino and the guys don't want to hang out with Hinata. They are going to the mall. Not the one Hinata's family owns even though they get a massive discount on everything. I see Hinata and Sakura. They are walking to the woods.

"Hey Hinata. You're coming tonight? My dad is working overtime at the hospital. We need to restock on the blood."

Blood? What did she just say?

"Okay. I like the 'O' type like you said."

"Yeah we need more of that."

Blood types? Do they cut themselves? Well Sakura is emo looking. But Hinata…No never.

Then Sakura just disappears. Like she runs so fast that your eyes can't keep up with her. I guess I should walk Hinata home. I always liked Hinata. She's a good friend!!!

"HEY HINATA!!!"

"O-oh hey Naruto."

"Umm sorry about today. Can I walk you home?"

"Uhh I guess so."

We are walking.

"Can I see your arm?"

I grab her arm. Lift up the sleeve…nope no cuts.

I get the other one. Same result.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I heard you and Sakura talking about blood."

"Oh umm I got to go."

She tries to pull away and she starts to run. I grab her arm and she starts to struggle. Well more like I'm struggling to hold on to her. She stops. Her back is turned to me.

"Naruto…let me go."

She seems so demanding. I remain silent and won't loosen my grip.

"Naruto…I mean it."

Still I keep my grip on her.

"Naruto…I'm warning you."

"N-nn-no" I finally find my voice.

She turns around. Her whitish eyes are a bloody red. Her teeth are fangs. I let go in fear.

"H-hhinata…What are you?"

She doesn't answer. She leaps at me with as much ferocity as a hungry tiger getting her food. Her sharp teeth bite into my neck. So I die from the girl I like. The one who was nice to me. Things become blurry. I see Hinata have a look on her face kind of like 'what have I done '. It's okay Hinata. Even though you killed me I still love you.

*********************

I am in a room. I hear crying and someone trying to calm them down. I get up.

"Oh Naruto!! I'm so sorry!!" I hear Hinata's voice in between sobs. Sakura's there to she is on the couch comforting a crying Hinata. I feel weird. I get up from this bed. I walk over to Hinata.

"I-ii-m sor-rr-yyy Na-Naruto…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I-iii h-hhh-urt you!!!"

"Ohhhh."

"I didn't want you to turn out like me…"

"What?"

"I'm a monster…"

Sakura looks away.

"Sakura…it isn't your fault. I meddled in and you had no other choice."

"Hinata…It is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, are you thirsty?"

"Yea I'm parched."

Sakura goes into the fridge. The sweetest smell ever fills my senses. I look.

"Naruto…everyone has different taste. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Umm…Ramen?"

"N-no Naruto…she means like sweet, sour, bitter, tangy, stuff like that."

"Ohhh…Miso Ramen!!!"

"Just choose…"

"I like sweet stuff I guess…"

"Okay try this…"

She comes back with a cup of red juice. It smells really good. It smells kinda sweet. I grab it and take a sip. It is delicious!!! The best tasting thing in my whole life!! Even better than Ramen…OMG I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! BUT I DID!!! O DEAR!!! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD!!!!

This red juice is blood...I'm officially a vampire.

THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD!!!!


	3. Sasuke

**Hey so I finally got around to this!!! So yea I don't own Naruto!!! Too bad… I'd be filthy stinking rich!!! I wanted Sakura to fall in love with Shino… But then I thought about it… someone told me she should be with Sasuke so I will see what will happen!!! I don't know I'm kind of making it up as I go along… Sorry Mrs. Kawamata -Chang!!! I know you told me that I should always plan it out… But I like it this way instead!!!**

********************* **

**Strange**

**Sasuke's POV (for now)**

Naruto… He's an idiot. The only friend I could make fun of. Naruto… I really hate to say it… I value his friendship. He's hanging out with Hinata and Sakura. Who cut her super long hair from knee length to just above her butt. Yea… She isn't like other girls. She doesn't follow me around. Karin does. Ino does… She's a semi kind of friend. Well yea. She dresses up crazily. Hinata should really help her… Naruto… That dobe. Hanging out with Sakura and Hinata. Maybe he gets something that I don't? Impossible. I get As in all my classes. He has the worst grades only passing with the lowest D-s towards the end of the quarter. Neji is still worried about Hinata. I'm more worried about Naruto. His small brain will probably get over loaded by talking to Hinata and Sakura. The way she talks and all her work in class… She's a genius. I hate to admit it. She's smarter than me. She's smarter than Shikamaru. She's smarter than Shino. He's king of nerds. I always thought Hinata would be his queen. Sakura. She blows Hinata away if it was in smarts. In looks. Well if Shino was into the Emo chicks like me then he would find extremely attractive. Not that I do… No she doesn't catch my eye at all. Denial… Nope I don't like her. I'd go out with Karin before I ever go out with Sakura. Hmm… Ino is always wanting to play matchmaker. I'll ask her later. She hates Sakura with every living cell in her whole entire being. This will be hard. I'll have to talk to Shino later. Unlike everyone else besides Kiba I can sort of have a talk with Shino.

**********************

I'm walking.

"SASUKE!!!"

It's Karin!!! Run!!!

I'm cornered.

"Sasuke… give me a kiss!"

NO!!!

"Sasuke."

Shino!!!

"Eww. NERD ALERT!!!!" Karin runs away from sight.

"Thank you Shino!"

"No problem."

I was about to walk away.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

*************************

The favor was kind of weird. Get him together with Sakura and he will save me from Karin for the rest of the year… it seemed easy enough.

I see Sakura, Hinata, and the dobe. Looks like dobe asked out Hinata. Finally! Cause she's holding his arm. He's carrying her books. They are walking away from the main road. Towards the forest? Well that's weird.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

"BRING IT!"

They run really fast. I can barely see it. There is a trail that they left. It looks a long way up.

"SASUKE!!!"  
Damn… Karin… I guess I will need to run.

*****************************

There is a mansion. I think there is a window open. I see…someone. Blonde hair. Loud voice… Naruto. Well I wonder why they are hanging out at Sakura's house. It's a Friday. I mean… the mall is perfect. Oh yea. I'm here to get Sakura and Shino together. Shino is a friend… He's gotten me out of some pretty tight places. I walk up to the front door. I press the button and the bell rings.

"I GOT IT!"

The next second Sakura opens the door. She's dressed in an extra large t-shirt. She also wore some soccer shorts.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Umm what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Acting cool always makes them ask you if they want to enter.

"Want to come in?"

"Hn." I walk through her door.

Her home is a mansion. Not really as big as mine. Well it's a lot smaller than my home. The décor is quite nice. With a grand piano to the right, then a painting easel in a corner, there also seemed to be a violin next to the piano. An alto saxophone was on a stand next to a trumpet.

"You play?"

"Everything except the trumpet. My clarinet is upstairs…"

"Who plays the trumpet?"

"My dad. He's teaching Naruto."

"That's why Naruto comes every day?"

"Yes."

"Hinata? I think it's against Hyugas philosophy that females in their family learn the ways of music."

"Well is that so?"

"What she learning?"

"Violin."

"Anything else?"

"Piano."

"And?"

"Sax."

"That's a lot."

"Well she enjoys it."

To the left was the living room. There was a dark wood covered by a white rug and on it was a black leather couch, coffee table, and a flat screen TV. Looks brand new. It's dusty. Like it's never been used.

"You want to see everyone?"

"Sure."

We walked down the long hallway. Up a spiraling staircase, down another hallway. It looks kind of scary. Like it was haunted or something. We got to a dead end. She turned to the door on the left, opened it and there was her room. Her walls were painted a dark red, the floor was carpeted white. There was a bed and it had black sheets. There is writing in cursive on it saying "_I'm a vampire…u don't want to get in bed with me." _That's kind of funny. There was another big TV on the wall. There was a closet on one wall. There was a desk with her laptop on it, a mini fridge in the corner. There was a big window and by that was one of those things where u can sit and just do nothing but look out into the forest. On the bed…was Naruto with his shirt off …and Hinata…making out…

Sakura walks up to her laptop and is acting like nothing was happening. I was feeling weird. I am always in the room with a perverted Naruto. But a horny Hinata…that's not normal. But it rhymes.

"Hi."

"Ho Shit!" Naruto freaks out and roles over Hinata off the bed. Hinata looks at me but she doesn't turn red. She hides under the covers.

"HEY!! WHAT YOU DOING HERE?!!!"

"I followed you guys here."

"Oh."

I walk over to Sakura.

"They do that all the time. Sometimes it gets even farther than that."

"They do that when you're in the room?"

"Yea. I don't care. When they want me to leave I just go somewhere else."

"What about your dad?"

"He's always at the hospital he doesn't get home till late. He likes to work late and stays out late. He likes to flirt."

"Oh. Doesn't it get weird sleeping in where they… umm yea?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who do you like?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Well then it's irrelevant."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me"

"I don't like anyone."

"You do."

"I don't"

"You do."

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Shino."

"Why?"

"He's smart. Mysterious. Not chased by girls 24/7."

I give her a glare. She gives me a glare…stronger than mine. Scary.

"I'll set you guys up."

"You will!!!"

She looked so happy. This is gonna be easy.

*****************************

"Shino."

"Sasuke."

"Ask her out."

"What?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"Lunch time then."

"No."

"I thought u wanted to."

"I do. I'm scared. She's like a ghost. Being in her presence it's scary."

"Haven't you guys ever noticed how Naruto and Hinata look different?" Said Tenten.

"Yea. Naruto looks better than Sasuke. Hinata is way hotter now." Said Kiba.

"Grrr… NOT FAIR!!! HOW'D SHE GET PRETTIER IN UNDER A DAY!!!?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sakura has something that makes them hotter in under a day." Said Tenten sarcasticaly.

"I got to be her friend."

"Ino… You practically yelled at Hinata. I don't think they will like you very much."

"Watch me."

Ino walked to the trio under the tree. She said a couple things. Sakura said something. Hinata looked pissed; Naruto…had a death face. Ino practically ran back.

"What they say?" asked Tenten

(Ino's flash back)

"_Hi Hinata! Naruto! Sakura! Those umm…skulls on your socks…look really awesome! Where do u think I could get some?"_

"_Go back Ino."_

"_Umm… why?"_

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOUPEICE OF SHIT!!!" screamed Hinata._

"_Umm bye!"_

(End of Flash Back)

"Well…I could have been worse!"

"How?"

"They could have turned into Vampires and sucked out your blood!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Tenten said.

I looked at Sakura. She looked at us. She was all the way on the other side of the field. She looked freaked out like she knew what she heard us say. Hinata and Naruto was disturbed too. She, Hinata, and Naruto hightailed it to class.

"Shino. You gonna?"

"…yea."

***********************

"Shino go!"

Shino walked up slowly. He seemed pretty freaked out. Sakura was sitting on the top of the table and Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the chairs. They looked like they were giving him death glares and if I was him I would have ran the other way. He walked up to Sakura. Asked her something. Her face suddenly lit up and jumped on him and hugged him jumping up and down squealing. It looked kinda cute. I smirked to myself.

"What did Shino do?"

"He asked out Sakura."

"WHAT!?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure she said yes."

Ino…she looked pissed.

************************

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Yea… I live far away."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Shino walked the other way. Looking disappointed.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke."

I grab her arm. It's fucking cold.

"You guys you go on ahead."

"Oh ok Sak."

Hinata and Naruto walked into the woods.

My touch must have startled her cause… she quivering. Like…she's…trying to stop herself.

"Are you ok?"

I touch her shoulder. She turns around. Her eyes…red…like her walls. Her fangs… HOLD ON!!! FANGS???

I start running to the woods to lose her. She's fast…to fast. She grabs me and bits me. It burns. It stings. I feel my blood run down my neck. It's kinda like she's sucking on it. Black.

************************

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"SASUKE!!!" Yells Naruto. Hes always screaming.

I wake up. I'm in Sakura's room. She opens the fridge and a sweet smell. Eww.

"I don't like sweet stuff."

"I have bitter."

She gives me a cup of juice. It's perfect.

"What is it?"

"Blood!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Umm… long story."

"Tell me."

"You're a vampire. Sakura was a vampire. She bit Hinata for finding out and Hinata bit me because I made her lose her temper. Sakura bit you because you touched her I think? That usually gives her away so she thought you knew she was a vampire and so she finished it off."

"I'm a vampire?"

"DUH!!!"

"Is that why you guys come to her house all the time?"

"Yes. It is." Said Hinata.

"Does Shino know?"

"He doesn't have to know. We are immortal. When we reach our 30s we are gonna stop aging. Reaching our prime in our beauty. We will become the world's perfect predators. We draw people in. Making them easier to drink. I don't want Shino to know either."

It finally came to my senses. I look into the drink. It's a bright red. Smells good. It would usually taste metalicy. It's not. It's delightfully bitter. I think…I can get used to this life. It's not like I can get anymore gorgeous. Well... Hinata and Naruto did.

Oh Shit.


End file.
